Raindapple's Legacy
Summary: ''A story of love, faith, family and betrayal told through the eyes of an ordinary, everyday warrior. Follow Raindapple as she struggles to place her loyalty in one of two clans, all the while life seems bent on tearing everything she loves away from her. Rated T - Blood and Gore''' '''Part One: ''The One Forgotten Allegiances: ThunderClan Leader: '''Rabbitstar- gray-and-white tom '''Deputy: '''Sparrowcall- dusty-brown tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Bramblefur- pretty brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes '''Warriors: Adderfang- dark brown-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes Hawksky- Dark brown tabby tom; apprentice: Goldenpaw Coalpelt- dark gray (almost black) tabby tom; apprentice: Darkpaw Brindlenose- gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes; apprentice: Morningpaw Tornclaw- gray-and-white tom Apprentices: Goldenpaw- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Darkpaw- dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws Morningpaw- pretty golden-brown speckled she-cat Queens: Dawnwind- tortoiseshell she-cat; mother of Sparrowcall's kits- Rowankit (dark ginger tom) and Mosskit (dark cream she-cat) Moonfrost- dark gray tabby she-cat; mother of Hawkysky's kits- Slatekit (dark gray tom) and Rainkit (silver-gray she-cat) Quickbird- black-and-white she-cat; mother of Adderfang's kit- Mousekit (brown-and-white tom) Elders: Toadstep- black tom with blue eyes Blackfeather- black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes ShadowClan Leader: '''Thistlestar- long-furred black tom '''Deputy: '''Creekmist- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Briarthorn- pale brown tom '''Warriors: Duskflower- brown tabby she-cat Softpad- dusky brown tabby tom with a white forepaw; apprentice: Dustpaw Nutfrost- light gray tom witha white underbelly and paws; apprentice: Quailpaw Lakestorm- blue-gray tabby tom Kestrelwing- brown tom with white paws and amber eyes Apprentices: Dustpaw- gray-and-white tom Quailpaw- long-furred gray-and-white she-cat Queens: Callastem- white she-cat; mother of Softpad's kits: Jaggedkit (brown-and-white tom), Snowkit (white tom) and Sprucekit (dark brown tom) Elders: Graywater- light gray tabby she-cat WindClan Leader: 'Molestar- long-legged brown tabby tom with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Raggedfur- brown tabby tom with unkempt fur; apprentice: ''Lambpaw '''Medicine Cat: '''Heatherberry- pale ginger tabby she-cat '''Warriors: Longstride- dark ginger tabby tom Featherpelt- sleek, silver-gray tabby she-cat; apprentice: Oakpaw Lichenfur- black tom with white paws Shiningbrook- gray she-cat with blue eyes Weedwhisker- ginger tabby tom Whitecloud- white tom with black patches Apprentices: Lambpaw- fluffy white she-cat Oakpaw- gray-and-white tom Queens: Frostfeather- white she-cat; mother of Longstride's kits- Tallkit (dappled gray tom), Falconkit (ginger tom), Shadekit (black-and-white she-cat) and Ashkit (gtay she-cat) Elders: Poolwhisker- dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Gorsewhisker- slim tortoiseshell she-cat RiverClan Leader: '''Ryestar- cream-colored she-cat with a darker muzzle and legs '''Deputy: '''Oddgaze- very pale ginger she-cat with odd-colored eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Hollowtail- broad-shouldered gray tabby tom '''Warriors: Mellowthroat- battle-scarred gray tom; apprentice: Sagepaw Thrushwing- pale brown tabby tom; apprentice: Deerpaw Honeyleaf- dappled golden-brown tabby she-cat Silverheart- silver-gray tabby tom Shellfur- very light gray tabby tom with vivid green eyes Ivypelt- dark gray tabby tom Nettleclaw- thick-furred brown tom Apprentices: Deerpaw- pale cream-and-white she-cat Sagepaw- dark brown tabby tom Queens: Mintwhisker- dappled brown she-cat; mother of Thrushwing's kits- Palekit (gray she-cat) and Specklekit (tortoiseshell she-cat) Timberleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Silverheart's kits Elders: Juniperleaf- reddish-brown tabby she-act ''Prologue'' Prologue: The sun soared at the ''highest peak in the sky, beating down on the lake with its unyielding heat. For the Clans that made their homes along the shores of the lake, it was a welcome heat after such a tiring leaf-bare. It had been the longest, hardest one that most of the cats had ever seen, except for the elder's, who'd seen one that had seemed to stretch on and on for moons upon moons. That had been several seasons ago, however, and most cats that had seen such a hard leaf-bare had long-since passed. Raindapple, an elderly silver-gray she-cat, trotted along the shoreline with two she-cat's at her side. She was old – much, much older than the apprentices she traveled with – having lived to see more that nine twoleg years. Most cats she had known in her lifetime – her mother, father, brother, and countless friends – had gone, leaving her to remember them as they traipsed amongst the stars with their ancestors. Her paws and muzzle were shot-through with white from her age, and her once-beautiful green eyes were hazy. She limped when she walked, but her tail and head were held high despite the weariness of her body. Wind rustled the tops of the trees and leaves spiraled down around the three traveling cats. The smallest of the three was a white she-cat with brown-gray splotches across her back, and her name was Kindlepaw. Her sister, Emberpaw, was a bright ginger tabby, and they traveled on either side of the elder. The only thing these two she-cat's shared, truthfully, was their bright amber eyes. Raindapple felt as if she was with her brother whenever she stared into their eyes, but she enjoyed the two apprentice's company more than just that. Her grandkits were the light of her life. She may have been old, but the dappled silver she-cat still had her wits about her, and she knew something was dreadfully wrong when not even the birds twittered about. She stilled, raising her tail to warn the two apprentices, and tried to scent the air. She opened her mouth, drawing in the smells of the forest, but her dulled sense of smell could not begin to pick up the scent of whatever she knew, just ''knew, was watching them at that very moment. Seemingly out of nowhere, the world exploded into hisses and yowls and roars of anger, and a huge badger swung its mighty claws at the three cats. Raindapple scrambled away, racing across the ground towards Riverclan's camp, but her old, injured paw failed her, and she tumbled to the ground. Cursing Starclan, she could only get to her paws before the badger was almost upon them. Knowing she could not make it back to camp on her old paws, but knowing that the two apprentices would be unable to battle such a badger without severe injury – or even death – she swung her head around to glare at them. They were pressed against one another, terrified. “Run!” she hissed to them. “Tell Minnowstar that there's a badger out here!” Emberpaw hesitated, looking unsure, while Kindlepaw pressed against her, urging her sister onward. “Will you be alright, Raindapple?” she mewed fearfully. The silver she-cat chuckled darkly. “I may be an elder, young ones, but I've still got claws and teeth as sharp as a any young warrior.” She swung her head back to see the badger lumbering ever closer. She could almost smell it's breath. “Now, go!” she urged, giving Kindlepaw and Emberpaw a hard nudge just as the badger tore through a bramble bush, claws slashing. Raindapple yowled in anger, arching her back and letting her old claws slide from their sheaths. Her dull green eyes sparkled with new life and her lips drew back to reveal yellowed teeth as she faced the large, heavily muscled badger, knowing her life hung in the balance and that this was the last time she would likely see her Clan alive. ''Chapter One: ''Chapter One: “''Let all cats old enough'' gather here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!” The familiar call echoed through the nearly empty camp, and Rainkit scrambled over her brother, Slatekit, to beat him out of the nursery. Her green eyes flashed in triumph as she dashed beneath the paws of a warrior, calling out a halfhearted apology; Coalpelt rolled his eyes at the little kit as he took his spot with the other warriors. “Rowankit! Mosskit! It's finally time!” Rainkit crowed, skidding to a halt before the larger kits. “You're finally going to be apprentices!” Before either could reply, Slatekit sauntered up with Mousekit at his side. “Yeah. They'll forget all about us now,” he muttered darkly. Mosskit rolled her eyes. “Oh, stop it, Slatekit,” the dark cream tabby growled playfully. “You'll be with us in the apprentice's den in less than a moon.” Dawnwind – the tortoiseshell queen and mother of Rowankit and Mosskit – padded forward, an eager, joyous look in her eye. “Are you ready, my kits?” she purred. Rowankit ducked his broad ginger head, tail-tip twitching in the sand from embarrassment. “''Dawnwind'',” he groaned quietly. “We're not kits anymore; we're about to be made apprentices.” His chest puffed out a little. She chuckled. “I know, I know. But you'll always be my kits.” For good measure, she drew her tongue over the top of his head, smoothing down an errant clump of fur that seemed intent on sticking straight up. “Now, go be apprentices.” Rabbitstar was waiting patiently at the top of the high ledge, his gray-and-white fur gleaming in the sunlight. “Mosskit and Rowankit, you have both reached your sixth moon, and, until you have proven yourself worthy of your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw and Rowanpaw.” His deep amber eyes scanned the crowd of gathered Thunderclan warriors. “Adderfang, since Tornclaw has been made a warrior, you have had no apprentices. I give to you Mosspaw, and I trust you to pass on all your knowledge and wisdom to this young apprentice.” Cream tabby and dark brown tom touched noses, and Rowanpaw sat there, watching his sister with obvious envy. Rabbitstar continued. “Rowanpaw. Although my deputy is your father, I trust him to show no special treatment when it comes to training you in the ways of becoming a warrior. Sparrowcall, I know you will pass on your strength and patience to your kit, else I would not have entrusted my clan in your paws.” Father and son touched noses just as Mosspaw and Adderfang had done, and the clan erupted into joyful cheers for their two newest apprentices. “Mosspaw! Rowanpaw! Mosspaw! Rowanpaw!” Darkpaw and Goldenpaw – two of the three other apprentices – approached Rowanpaw and Mosspaw first, ears pricked happily. As Rainkit attempted to join her two friends, a tail swept under her, halting her movements. She glared up at her mother, Moonfrost, looking slightly offended. “Oh, come on,” she mewed as she tried in vain to escape. Slatekit watched, chuckling. “Let them enjoy themselves for a bit, Rainkit,” her mother murmured. “Come along you two; let's get you both back in the nursery.” ----- A quarter moon passed uneventfully – mostly a flurry of boring, ordinary days – and Rainkit was this close to clawing someone's eye out if she didn't get some sort of excitement in her life. Even boring, ordinary Slatekit seemed the worse for wear these days, enjoying his naps less and less. Mousekit was her only real friend, it seemed. Moonfrost was more on edge than normal as a cough stirred through the clan. The thorn barrier stirred and Rainkit glanced around. Was it Hawksky? Disappointment hit her when Adderfang padded into camp with a bird in his jaws. She shuffled her paws, hoping he'd notice her and come and play. Mousekit was asleep, curled up with his mother, Quickbird, and Slatekit was out mooning over Morningpaw; neither Rowanpaw or Mosspaw had paid the nursery any mind since they'd become apprentices. “Hey!” Darkpaw yowled from the other side of the camp. She rolled away from Morningpaw, leaping to her paws agitatedly. “That was a sneaky move!” The two she-cats glared at one another, sizing each other up as their mentors watched them with amusement. “What do you expect your enemies to do in battle, Darkpaw?” Coalpelt grumbled from where he sat with his paws tucked beneath him. “Fight fair?” Brindlenose chuckled. “Cut her some slack, Coalpelt. Morningpaw's a quick one.” The dark-furred tom snorted, rising to his paws. “Yes, but Darkpaw's got a moon and a half on her. She should be better than this.” He trailed off, his blue eyes following after Goldenpaw as she chatted with Mosspaw. For a heartbeat, the dark gray apprentice looked crestfallen, but instead of showing it, she puffed out her chest and leaped at Morningpaw with a battle cry. A short while later, Darkpaw was scrambling away triumphantly as the golden-furred she-cat scrambled to her paws angrily. “That was cheating!” she hissed. “''That'' was skill,” her mentor corrected. Brindlenose was one of the best warriors ThunderClan had to offer. Her skill and ferocity in battle made her one of the most dangerous of opponents. She was young – she and her brother, Tornclaw – were the youngest warriors in the clan, but she'd already proven herself time and time again. Coalpelt, of course, was no worse. He had traveled from the mountains by himself to join the clans. His ancestors had passed down stories of the clans by the lake, and, at first, he'd wanted to join RiverClan, but had chosen ThunderClan instead. It had been StarClan that had accepted Coalpelt, even when the clan would not. The sound of thundering paws was the only warning the clan had before two cats burst into camp, one bleeding from a shallow wound at his throat. “Fox!” panted Tornclaw as his sides heaved. Hawksky was helping to keep the tom upright, his tail lashing. A heartbeat later, Sparrowcall was ordering cats about, gathering them for a patrol. “Brindlenose, Adderfang, let's go!” The warriors – minus Tornclaw, who'd collapsed onto the ground – dashed from camp, the clan continuing on as normal. Rainkit scraped her tiny claws across the stony ground in agitation. How she wished her sixth moon would come already! Moonfrost swooped out of nowhere, catching her by the scruff of her neck and swinging her up. Rainkit squealed as she thrashed. “Mother!” The gray she-cat chuckled as Mousekit and Quickbird appeared from the nursery. The queen gave her son a quick nudge with her head before leaving him to play with Moonfrost and Rainkit. For a while, the three played without a care, and the dappled kit squealed with delight. But the peace did not last. As the sun began to sink lower in the sky, some cats began to wonder where the patrol was that had chased out the fox, and even the kits seemed to realize something was out of the ordinary. It was as Coalpelt was getting to his paws to search for them, that the patrol returned. A collective sigh of thanks went out from the clan cats. Sparrowcall was the first to shoulder his way into camp, followed by Brindlenose and Hawksky supporting the limp body of a cat between them. Adderfang. The brown-and-white tom's pelt was ragged, and blood dripped from a huge, gashing wound in his belly. A cry of alarm went up, and Quickbird dashed to her mate's side, touching her nose to his lifeless pelt as if in denial. Hawksky bent his head in sorrow over the body of his brother, and Moonfrost came to comfort him, pressing into him soothingly as she rasped her tongue over his battle-torn ear. Mousekit staggered to his mother's side, having been knocked down in her terrible grief, and stood off to the side, staring down at his father's body in shock. Quickbird turned her sharp amber gaze to him blindly, staring at him as if she could not see him at all. An elder, Blackfeather, came to Quickbird's side, murmuring gentle words into her ear, and Bramblefur, the Medicine Cat, dabbed sweet-smelling herbs onto Adderfang's flank to mask the scent of death. To Rainkit, it seemed both horrifying and intriguing. “Dawnwind,” she whispered up at the tortoiseshell she-cat. “Why won't Adderfang get up?” Part of her knew the answer, but the other part of her needed to hear the answer spoken aloud, made final. Dawnwind blinked down at the she-kit, the usual joy in her eyes gone, replaced by stark sorrow. “Because, little Rainkit, Adderfang has gone to join our warrior ancestors in StarClan; he has died defending our clan.” A while later, after Rabbitstar had called the clan together to pay respects to the brave warrior Adderfang, and as the moon began to rise in the sky, Moonfrost gathered her two kits and lead them to the nursery. As they passed Mousekit, she nosed his tiny flank kindly. “Mousekit,” she murmured, “why not sleep with us tonight? We should allow Quickbird this final night with Adderfang to mourn.” Slowly, almost painfully, the tiny tom rose to his paws, shaking like a leaf. He cast his mother a final glance, though she paid him no mind as she lay curled against her beloved mate, before following the family back into the nursery. Mousekit fell asleep in an instant, curled away from the rest, while Rainkit and Slatekit pressed into one another for comfort. That night, Rainkit dreamed of terrifying russet-colored monsters with flashing fang and terrible claws, and of blood that arched from battle wounds and screams that chilled her to her very bones. Category:Warrior Story Category:Fanfiction